The Fall of Mobius
by The-Otaku-Ride-Who-Lived
Summary: Mobius is falling. A world war is beginning, and there's no sign of it ending anytime soon. To add to that, the local heroes are presumed dead. Will Mobius survive? Or will it wither away? Are Sonic and his allies really dead? Better than it sounds. Please read at least one chapter. Please R&R!


**OK, I'm taking a break from the fun stuff and I'm starting a sorta tragedy style story. This is one of those stories that talks in POV only.**

**P.S. I got this idea when I was singing 'Free' (Sonic Riders) in the bath, and when I got to the lyrics "I'm **_**falling **_**free, in the wind, in the wind..."(Note how I made 'falling' italic) and that word falling, gave me an idea for a story of Mobius' **_**fall**_**.**

**A/N**

**There are some different ages:**

**Amy: 15  
Blaze: 15  
Cream: 12  
Sonic: 16  
Shadow: 17  
Silver: 15  
Tails: 12**

**A/N**

**It's 7:00/7:30PM until Creams POV has finished. In the forest the time is around 9:00PM or 10:00PM.  
Anyways, enjoy the first chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Falling in darkness, the war's beginning

Amy's POV

I still can't get over it. I can remember it so clearly, it feels like yesterday. It's impossible to believe it happened over a week ago. It's the same with Blaze. But as much as we want to, we can't change the past.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver are _dead_.

'_Get over it Amy. Nothing can bring them back._'

I look over at one of my photographs that I managed to retain. It shows me and Sonic on our only date. We went to a chillidog booth (and I have to admit, it tasted pretty good), went to a carnival and finished the day at the beach, eating ice creams and holding hands. But that was months ago. Nowhere near now. I knew that one day Mobius' peaceful era would end and a second world war replacing it, but why now...?

"Hey Amy, are you OK?"

Once again I had dozed off on duty. Good thing Blaze brings me back into the real world.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's Sonic, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I miss him. What about you?"

Blaze didn't respond. I feel sorry for her. I mean, she and Silver had just got closer, and now that he's gone... Well, you'd know. I know the feeling of heartbreak.

"..."

"Hey, Blaze,ugh, Mobius to Blaze?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry."

"Never mind. Come on, we have work to do."

"Yeah, you're right. Lets go."

Cream's POV

I'm scared. And worried. And all those other emotions. Good thing we saved Tails or else I would have broken down ages ago.

You know, I think I probably have it the worst out of everyone in this war. I mean, yes, Amy lost her so-so boyfriend, Blaze lost her best friend/boyfriend-to-be, Tails lost his big bro, yeah, I understand their mourning.

But still, I lost my mother, my emo bestie, my funny comforter and most of all, my cocky yet protective guardian. And now I'm starting to lose my older sister and my friend, spiritually.

Oh, life is hard, like Tails says. It lifts you up, only to throw you back down again.

_**Meanwhile,  
deep inside the Great Forest...**_

In the middle of the now half-burnt forest,was a camp. Three tents had been set up around a lit fire, two were empty. And there was a figure was sitting, silhouetted by the fire. Soon, another figure joined it. These figures were quite odd; the sitting one having unnatural, hedgehog styled quills, four of them pointing upwards. The other one, however, had crown-like spikes with two knee-length quills coming from his head.

"Anything?" asked the figure nearer to fire, sitting up a little. He had a sort of deep voice.

"Not yet. Apart from the fact that half the forest's been blown away, _and_ to bits." This voice was higher, the owner was probably younger and more naïve than the sitting figure. "Should we tell him?"

"No. He needs rest. Plus, If we tell him he'll run off." said the sitting figure. "You can sleep. I'll watch for tonight."

"OK. Thanks."

"Sleep well."

The standing figure walked over to one of the empty tents, indicating that it was his. As he walked in, the fire illuminated his fur momentarily, showing pure silvery-white fur.

Meanwhile, in the taken tent, a hedgehog slept, but not very peacefully. He was thrashing badly, having a nightmare. The hedgehog mumbled a few words, around the lines of: "No...Amy...Tails...No...please...let the...go...NO!...not them...".

Dawn would break in a few hours. And that's when the chaos will strike.

* * *

**There we go! I hope you like the cliffhanger (weg)! It's short and sweet, like all of my first chappies! If you read can you please review? It helps like hell ;) Oh yeah, IF you review, then DO NOT say who are the people in the forest! I MEAN IT! Don't go about saying stuff like "Oh this is such bull****" because it DOSEN'T HELP! I like constructive criticism, thank you very much! See ya round! (Sonic 1 emerald jingle plays(link: watch?v=5ayRVKKbuT0))**


End file.
